


No Chances

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Hermione Granger, Gen, Time Travel, Wizarding Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Dark times are upon the wizarding world. Sirius risks everything to warn his brother that all may not be as it seems with a certain witch from the future.





	No Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in the #RollADrabble again over at Hermione's Haven and this what I was able to come up with. I seriously struggle with Dark!Hermione so this was a real task for me! Anyway, I hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you Thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading! Any other mistakes you find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to either J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

For the hundredth time that night, Sirius wondered if he was doing the right thing. He was taking no chances that Voldemort survived this war or any other. He didn't care that he was risking his life for the sake of another. And he most certainly didn't care that he was probably altering the bloody timeline by merely being here right now.

Stepping out of the cover of trees, Sirius approached the door of 12 Grimmauld Place. He crossed the street quickly and was in front of the door before he'd properly thought about what he planned to say to his brother. Heart racing, he opened the door and stepped inside. All was quiet in the hall, signalling that the household was asleep.

Sirius was thankful that James had allowed him to borrow his cloak for it allowed him to sneak by the paintings without notice. Up the stairs he went, his ears and other senses on alert for any movement from his family. Aside from his mother, he knew that Bellatrix and Narcissa were currently staying here in preparation for Narcissa's wedding to Lucius Malfoy.

He missed Andromeda. She understood what it was like to be different. Her marriage to Theodore Tonks had saved her from this life. Who would save him now that the Potters were dead and the war was brewing? Shaking his head to dispel these thoughts, Sirius paused on the landing where the door to his brother's room was located.

Inhaling and then letting the breath out slowly, Sirius wrapped his hand around the cool metal of the door handle. It turned easily, the door swinging forward and revealing the darkened room beyond. Softly, he padded across the floor and then knelt next to his sleeping brother. It was now or never.

"Regulus," he whispered, nudging his shoulder. "Wake up. I need to speak with you." He removed the cloak so that he was no longer invisible.

Regulus opened his eyes and then abruptly sat up. Placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder, he said, "Brother, what are you doing here? Mother will have your head."

"There are plans in motion. Plans I fear you are involved with, and that could destroy everything," Sirius hissed, only now noticing the other body in the bed.

Regulus saw where his brother was staring and sighed. Throwing back the covers, he extracted himself from the bed and motioned for Sirius to follow him into the adjoining loo. Once they were inside, he cast a silencing charm on the door so they wouldn't wake his lover.

"What is so urgent that you risked your life to be here tonight?" Regulus asked, running a hand through his dark curls.

"That woman, the one who claims to be from the future," Sirius began, meeting his brother's eyes. "She is not who she should be."

"You're making no sense, brother," Regulus said on a sigh. "Stop talking in riddles, or I'm going back to sleep before you get us both killed." If the Dark Lord knew he was speaking to Sirius, he would be tortured.

Huffing, Sirius gave his younger brother a long look. This was not going well, but he had to try. "I know this makes no sense, but I've been to the future too. Or, at least, a version of it. Hermione Granger is not supposed to have a Dark Mark seared into her flesh."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you need to go after that locket." At his brother's startled expression, he added, "Yes, I know all about it. Hermione, the one who works for the light, told me about it. Please, you have to do the right thing. Don't listen to her or You Know Who. I know you still have good still inside of you…"

"I can't have this conversation right now." Regulus threw his hands into the air and began to pace. When he stopped, he glared at his older brother. "Do you know what will happen if I go after that locket?"

"I have a fairly good idea," Sirius said, honestly. "Hermione was a little vague on the details, but if you don't do this, then there's no hope for the future. For anyone."

"My life is on the line…"

"And so is mine for simply coming here." Shaking his head, he tried again. "Regulus,  _brother_ , I have never steered you wrong before and I never would. I love you."

"I love you too," Regulus replied without faltering. He closed his eyes and looked as if he was in pain for a moment before opening them and sighing. "I'll take it into consideration," Regulus said and then surprised Sirius by pulling him into an embrace. "It was good to see you," he whispered. "Please stay safe. Dark times lie ahead."

"You too, brother," Sirius replied as he was released, only a hint of relief allowing him to breathe. "I have to go." Regulus nodded and then they were returning to the bedroom. With one last look at one another, the brothers separated, and Sirius slipped from the room.

Standing outside the bedroom door, Sirius listened as his brother crawled back into bed with his lover. He was about to leave when he heard the woman speak and his blood ran cold… It was her. The woman from the future. Hermione.

"Who was that?" she asked, the rustling of sheets slowing to a stop.

"No one," Regulus replied, obviously trying to keep his brother's presence a secret.

"Okay. Let's go back to sleep."

There was kissing, and then silence as his brother and the dark version of Hermione Granger fell back to sleep. As Sirius slipped from the house and prepared to transition into his  _animagus_  form, he worried that his words had fallen on deaf ears. He could only hope that Regulus wouldn't fall for her tricks and he'd do the right thing. If he didn't, the future of their world would be dark, and there would be no chances left for anyone...


End file.
